Czasami prawda jest początkiem końca
by Seacae
Summary: Życie Spencer było idealne, Emily wręcz przeciwnie. Czy znów potwierdzi się stare powiedzenie, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają ? A co jeśli tajemnice Emily wyjdą na światło dzienne ? Czy Spencer będzie potrafiła wybaczyć ? Przekonaj się sam. (Spemily) Brak A, Alison żyje
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

Spencer POV

-Spence, to w tym tygodniu Mellisa wyjeżdża razem z Wrenem do Paryża ?- Hanna doskonale znała odpowiedź, jednak znów po raz tysięczny spytała się o to Spencer, która siedziała naprzeciwko jej, jedząc drugie śniadanie.  
- Hanna ile razy mam powtarzać tak ? - Spencer straciła resztę swojej cierpliwości- Napisać Ci to na kartce, żebyś mogła sobie przylepić na czole ?  
- Skąd będę pamiętała, że jest na moim czole ?- Hanna obdarzyła Spencer dużym uśmiechem, który odsłonił jej śliczne dołeczki, dodające uroku.  
Spencer wybuchła śmiechem, opluwając przy tym Hannę żółtym serem. Przyjaciółka oddała jej szynką, której nie miała zamiar jeść. Po 5 minutach małej kanapkowej wojny, nagle wszystkie rozmowy ucichły, a w stołówce zapanowała cisza. Główne drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem i do pomieszczenia weszły trzy dziewczyny. Hanna kopnęła, trochę za mocno Spencer pod stołem, żeby zwrócić jej uwagę na brunetkę, która właśnie usiadła kilka stolików dalej od nich. Spencer nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi; ciągle zamykała i otwierała oczy. Kilka lat temu na obozie poznała Emily- dziewczynę dla której straciła głowę, jednak ona pewnego razu zostawiła ją, odeszła i nigdy nie powróciła, aż do dzisiaj.  
- Podobno brunetkę wylali z poprzedniej szkoły za...- Hanna mówiąc to gryzła jabłko, więc Spencer nie usłyszała końcówki zdania. Nie przypuszczała, że człowiek potrafi się tak zmienić, jak Emily. Krótkie spódniczki odkrywające jej długie nogi zastąpiła czarnymi, gdzie nie gdzie potarganymi rurkami. Ręce były pokryte różnymi tatuażami, które Emily nie udolnie, próbowała ukryć przed nauczycielami. Jednak Spencer nie przeszkadzała zmiana dziewczyny, podziwiała ją za odwagę i pewności siebie towarzysząc jej na każdym kroku. Jej samej tego brakowało.

-Patrzysz się na nią,tak jakbyś miała ochotę zedrzeć z niej ubranie- Spencer zarumieniła się i szybko odwróciła wzrok od Emily.

-Wiem, że o tym marzysz, ale nie masz na co liczyć.

-Łamiesz moje serce- Hanna zrobiła smutną minę, a Spencer roześmiała się, zwracają na siebie uwagę Emily, która właśnie w tym momencie odwróciła się w jej stronę.

,, Brązowe oczy, w których można się zagubić"- Pomyślała Spencer, wpatrując się w dziewczynę. Emily posłała jej piękny uśmiech, który odsłonił idealne zęby.

,, Nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy, jak bardzo mi tego brakowało"- Spencer zrewanżowała się jej tym samym.

-Czy ja czegoś nie wiem ?- Hanna wpatrywała się to w przyjaciółkę to w Emily.- Skąd ją znasz ?

-Poznałam ją na obozie kilka lat temu.

- To dlaczego tak się ślinisz na jej widok ?

-Wiedziałam, że z Twoją inteligencją jest źle, ale żeby aż tak ?

-Haha- Hanna była zawiedziona odpowiedzią Spencer. Od kilu miesięcy podejrzewała, że jej przyjaciółka coś istotnego przed nią ukrywa, ale nie chciała wywierać na niej presji.

,, Jak będzie gotowa to powie."- Myślała Hanna, pocieszając się tym. Bolało ją to, że Spencer nie ufa jej dostatecznie, żeby powiedzieć co ukrywa.

-Muszę iść. Spotkamy się dzisiaj w The Brew po szkole ?

-Jasne. Do zobaczenia Hanna.- Spencer przytuliła mocno przyjaciółkę i znów usiadła na ławce. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego okłamała przyjaciółkę w sprawie Emily. Traktowała Hannę jak siostrę i mówiła jej absolutnie wszystko. Spencer czuła się z tym źle,a poczucie winny rosło z każdym dniem. Codziennie rano, gdy wstawała mówiła sobie, że dzisiaj nareszcie powie prawdę o sobie każdemu nawet Mellisie, której szczerze nie znosiła, jednak na tym się zwykle kończyło. Nie miała odwagi tego przyznać, nawet stojąc przed lustrem i wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. Telefon Spencer za wibrował w jej kieszeni. Dostała nowego SMS-a od nieznanego nadawcy:

Tęskniłaś za mną ?

XOXO Em

Spencer poczuła, że cały świat nagle staną w miejscu i wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl o pięknym uśmiechu Emily, jednak szybko się opamiętała. Dalej nie potrafiła jej wybaczyć tego, że zostawiła ją kompletnie samą, bez słowa pożegnania. Po chwili odpisała:

Minęły trzy lata...

Emily bacznie obserwowała Spencer. Serce zabiło jej mocniej, gdy dostała od niej odpowiedź. Podniosła wzrok i ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Czuła jak przez brązowe oczy wszystko wewnątrz jej się roztapia. Wiedziała, że musi wszystko jej wyjaśnić, ale bała się wyznać prawdę. Czasami kłamstwo wydaje się najlepszą opcją.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Kilka godzin później w The Brew

Spencer usiadła razem z Hanną przy stoliku i zamówiła mocną kawę.  
- Wpadniesz do mnie dzisiaj ? Caleb wyjechał na weekend z miasta i mam wolny wieczór.- Spencer zauważyła, że Hannę męczy sytuacja z Calebem; już od dwóch miesięcy kursował między Rosewood a Ravenswood.  
- Oczywiście. Zadzwonić do Arii i spytać się czy przyjdzie ?  
Aria była ich wspólną przyjaciółką, już od lat, jednak gdy przepisała się do innego liceum nie mogły spotykać się tak często jak kiedyś. Minął miesiąc od kiedy ostatnio się widziały. Spencer wyciągnęła z torebki swój telefon i wybrała numer Arii. Po kilku sygnałach przyjaciółka odebrała.  
- Hej Spencer. Co tam u ciebie słychać ? Wszystko dobrze ?  
- Tak, tak. Masz dzisiaj wolny wieczór ? Hanna urządza nocowanie u siebie i pomyślałyśmy czy byś się do nas nie dołączyła.  
- Przepraszam, ale właśnie jestem u Ezry w mieszkaniu i nie dam rady do was wpaść. Może jutro ?  
- Okay. Mam nadzieje, że w niczym nie przeszkodziłam.- Spencer usłyszała w słuchawce śmiech Arii.  
- O boże. O czym ty myślisz ?  
- Miłej zabawy.  
Spencer rozłączyła się z przyjaciółką i upiła łyk gorącej kawy, którą w czasie rozmowy przyniosła kelnerka. Cieszyła się, że Arii udało się wszystko ułożyć po przeniesieniu do innej szkoły. Całe zamieszanie z Ezrą, który był jej nauczycielem odbił się negatywnie na relacjach Arii z rodzicami, ale teraz po dwóch lata wszystko wróciło do normy.  
- Przyjdzie ?- Hanna jak zwykle zajadała się muffinką z czekoladowym musem w środku.  
- Ezra ją zatrzymał.  
- Czyli zostajemy we dwie. - Spencer uśmiechnęła się do Hanny i upiła kolejny łyk kawy.- Wracając do tej dziewczyny w stołówce, którą rozbierałaś wzrokiem. Długo się znacie ? Ona ma jakieś imię ?  
Hanna spostrzegła, że Spencer nagle stała się zdenerwowana, wargi zadrżały jej niespokojnie. Po chwili jednak wszystko wróciło do normy i przyjaciółka obdarzyła Hannę sztucznym, wymuszonym uśmiechem.  
- Jak już mówiłam poznałam Emily na obozie trzy lata temu. Przyjaźniłyśmy się i tyle. Koniec wielkiej, długiej historii.- Spencer nie chciała zdradzać Hannie więcej szczegółów. Czuła się winna, ale dalej nie była pewna czy jest gotowa wyjawić prawdę, bo wiedziała że to wszystko zmieni.  
- To nie cała historia, prawda ? Nie zmuszam Cię do niczego, ale nie mogę rozumiem jednej rzeczy. Dlaczego mi nie ufasz ?  
Hanna straciła do Spencer cierpliwość. Czuła się zraniona i oszukana.  
- To nie tak.  
- A jak ? Czy możesz mi wreszcie powiedzieć prawdę? - Hanna ostatnie słowa wykrzyczała w stronę przyjaciółki. To przykuło uwagę ludzi w kawiarence, którzy przerwali rozmowy i zaczęli wpatrywać się w dziewczyny.  
- Muszę iść. Pogadamy wieczorem.- Spencer podniosła się szybko i wybiegła z The Brew, zostawiając zaskoczoną Hannę w środku.  
- Pieprz się Spencer.- Hanna prychnęła za złości i usiadła przy stoliku. Nie zauważyła, że pewna brunetka, która była świadkiem całego zajścia, przygląda jej się z zaciekawieniem.

Późnym wieczorem u Hanny w domu

Hanna niechętnie wpuściła Spencer do środka i poprowadziła ją do swojego pokoju, w którym panował chaos. Usiadła zgrabnie na łóżku i wpatrywała się w przyjaciółkę, która niespokojnie przebierała nogami.

- Hanna, nie wiem od czego zacząć- Głos Spencer zdradzał jej zdenerwowanie, co chwile łamał się.

- Przecież wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć absolutnie wszystko. Znasz naszą zasadę : Słuchamy, nie oceniamy.- Hanna uśmiechnęła się ciepło w stronę przyjaciółki, żeby dodać jej otuchy i odwagi do kontynuowania. Spencer wiedziała, że teraz nie ma już odwrotu. Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów i dopiero po tym odważyła się mówić.

- Jestem...- Chwila przedłużała się, jednak nikt nie przerwał krępującej ciszy w pokoju. Można było wyczuć w powietrzu napięcie, które powstało między dziewczynami.- Jestem lesbijką.

Spencer zamknęła oczy, oczekując najgorszego. Jej serce biło jak szalone, miała wrażenie, że za chwile wyskoczy z piersi. Hanna, której kamień spadł z serca, przycisnęła mocno do siebie przyjaciółkę i puściła dopiero wtedy,kiedy Spencer zabrakło tchu.

- Ale ulga. Myślałam, że jesteś w ciąży. Dlaczego wcześniej mi tego nie powiedziałaś ?

- Bałam się, przecież to wszystko zmieni.- Spencer ucieszyła się reakcją Hanny i poczuła wielką ulgę, bo wreszcie mogła być tym kim jest.

- Niczego między nami nie zmieni. Zawsze będziesz dla mnie denerwującą Spencer, która zna odpowiedź na każde pytanie.- Hanna znów posłała w stronę przyjaciółki uśmiech, który pokazał jej dołeczki, a Spencer wybuchła śmiechem.- Powiedziałaś komuś jeszcze o tym ?

- Jesteś pierwszą osobą, szkoda tylko że nie ostatnią

- Będzie dobrze.- Hanna znów przycisnęła do siebie Spencer.- A teraz opowiadaj o Emily. Dobrze całuje ?

Spencer przez następne kilka godzin opowiadała Hannie o Emily, o tym jak powoli ich przyjaźń przekształcała się w coś większego i o niewyjaśnionym zniknięciu. Polały się łzy, całe opakowanie chusteczek zostało zużyte. Hanna nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że Emily zostawiła Spencer bez słowa pożegnania.

-Wybaczyłaś jej ?

-Nie wiem, czy potrafię.- Spencer otarła dłonią łzę, która spływała jej po policzku. Hanna nie chciała już dalej drążyć tematu, bo widziała jakie jest to ciężkie dla przyjaciółki.

- Ostatnie pytanie i kończę. Z kim się lepiej całuje ? Z dziewczyną czy z chłopakiem ?

Spencer wybuchnęła śmiechem. Wiedziała, że Hanna od samego początku tej rozmowy, czeka tylko na to, żeby się o to jej zapytać.

-Chyba nie muszę odpowiadać na to pytanie, bo odpowiedź jest oczywista.- Hanna głośno ziewnęła.

- Chodźmy spać !- Spencer, nagle się zawstydziła.

- Nie przeszkadza ci , że będziesz ze mną spać w jednym łóżku ?

- Żartujesz sobie prawda ? Jesteś najlepszą przytulanką na świecie.- Hanna i Spencer położył się w miękki łóżku i nakryły się kołdrą, bo temperatura na dworze drastycznie spadła. Przytuliły się do siebie jak dwa pingwiny i po 10 minutach Spencer zaczęła zasypiać.

- Spence ?

- Tak, Hanna ?

- Powinnaś dać jej jeszcze jedną szansę.

- Śpij już.- Cały dom pogrążył się w ciemności, kiedy Hanna zgasiła lampkę przy łóżku. Spencer cieszyła się, że tej nocy ma się do kogo przytulić.


	3. Chapter 3

**Minął tydzień od nocowania Spencer u Hanny. Właśnie nadchodzi kolejny słoneczny dzień.**

Spencer, jak co dzień wstała wcześnie rano i poszła pobiegać przed zajęciami w szkole. Bieg pomagał jej oczyścić umysł ze zbędnych myśli, oraz skutecznie się odstresować. Spencer przystanęła na chwilę by nabrać świeżego powietrza i odpocząć po pięciu kilometrach. Usiadła na ławce i rozkoszowała się chwilą. Uwielbiała pokonywać swoje granice, które sama wyznaczyła, nie przeszkadzał jej wcale ból mięśni, ani lejący się z niej pot. Zamknęła oczy i jeszcze raz napełniła płuca świeżym powietrzem. Zdziwiła się, kiedy poczuła woń wanilii. Przypomniała sobie o Emily, która codziennie smarowała się kremem o tym zapachu. Mogła poczuć się jak kiedyś, gdy przytulała ją do siebie i długo nie puszczała. W głębi duszy martwiła się o Emily, jednak nie chciała tego przyznać. Ostatni raz widziała ją na szkolnej stołówce, od tego czasu ani razu nie pojawiła się w szkole i nie napisała żadnego SMS-a do Spencer, która czekała na niego każdego wieczoru. Jedno spotkanie wywróciło życie Spencer do góry nogami. Cały tydzień myślała tylko o Emily, Hanna powstrzymywała się od śmiechu, kiedy nakrywała przyjaciółkę z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy na stołówce, lub w środku trwania lekcji. Była w głębokim szoku, że jej przyjaciółka potrafiła zainteresowała się czymś innym, niż książkami, lub nadchodzącymi testami. Spencer otworzyła oczy i spostrzegła znane jej blond włosy.  
- Alison ?  
Dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę Spencer, która właśnie wstała z ławki.  
- Tęskniłaś za mną ?  
- Alison !- Spencer mocno uścisnęła przyjaciółkę i uśmiechnęła się do niej. Nie widziała Alison od lat, bo ona wyprowadziła się z Rosewood, po tragicznej śmierci jej mamy.  
- Jak zawsze wyglądasz bosko. Opowiadaj co się wydarzyło pod moją nieobecność.- Alison usiadła na ławce, na której Spencer przed chwilą siedziała i klepnęła puste miejsce koło siebie, prosząc tym przyjaciółkę, żeby się dołączyła.  
- Żadnych nowości o których byś nie wiedziała. A Ciebie co tu przygnało ?  
- Mam dobrą, a nawet rewelacyjną wiadomości. Wprowadzam się z powrotem do Rosewood.  
- To fantastycznie Ali. Wracasz do szkoły ?  
- Tak.  
Spencer nie chciała zaczynać tematu o powodzie ponownego wprowadzenia się do Rosewood, zamiast tego znów przytuliła Alison.  
- Przepraszam Ali, ale muszę wracać. Pięć kilometrów przede mną.  
- Odprowadzę Cię. Tak się składa, że muszę donieść jakieś papiery do szkoły, więc mam po drodze.- Alison uśmiechnęła się do Spencer pokazując idealnie białe zęby.  
- No to ruszajmy.

**Przed wejściem do szkoły**

- Dobrze, że przystałyśmy przy twoim domu, bo nie dała bym rady przejść jeszcze metra.- Spencer wybuchła śmiechem przez komentarz Alison.  
- Myślałam, że umierasz, gdy usiadłaś na kanapie i nie chciałaś wstać.  
- Bardzo śmieszne Spence.  
Dziewczyny śmiały się, nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi, którzy ich mijali. Spencer usiadła wygodnie pod drzewem razem z Alison i zaczęły obgadywać koleżanki z klasy.  
- Widziałaś te buty ?  
- A tę bluzkę?  
Nagle dziewczyny spostrzegły Emily, która zmierzała w ich stronę, mijając uczniów. Serce Spencer zabiło szybciej, gdy jej wzrok napotkał piękne brązowe oczy. Alison wstała, ciągnąc za sobą przyjaciółkę w stronę Emily. Spencer dopiero teraz zauważyła wściekły grymas na twarzach obu dziewczyn. Emily, kiedy spostrzegła Alison chciała jak najszybciej odejść. Odwróciła się i zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę drzwi wejściowych do szkoły, jednak nagle poczuła na ramieniu czyjąś rękę, która mocno ją pociągnęła. Stała twarzą w twarz z jej największy wrogiem.  
- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz przychodząc tutaj, jak gdyby nigdy nic ?- Alison wykrzyknęła to prosto w twarz Emily, nie przejmując się ludźmi, którzy zaciekawieni otoczyli ich z każdej strony. Spencer była w wielki szoku i nie zrobiła nic, żeby rozdzielić dziewczyny, stała tylko z boku.  
- To chyba ja powinnam Cię o to spytać. Zabieraj ode mnie te łapsko.- Emily strąciła rękę Alison ze swojego ramienia.  
- Pamiętam jak mnie błagałaś o to, żeby cię dotknąć.- Alison przycisnęła się do Emily.- Nie udawaj takiej świętej, każdy wie do kogo ma zadzwonić, jeśli chce się skutecznie odstresować.- Emily czuła jak wszystko w niej się gotuje. Odepchnęła od siebie Alison, której brzydziła się najbardziej na świecie, nie chciała jej widzieć nigdy więcej na oczy. Ta jednak zmniejszyła powstały między nimi dystans i uderzyła Emily prosto w twarz. Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko, że Spencer nie mogła nic zrobić. Emily, która nie potrafiła odpuszczać, rzuciła się na Alison z pięściami. Nie chciała być wiecznie słodką, małą dziewczynką, chowającą głowę w piasek. Uderzała w jej twarz, bez zahamowań, z czystej nienawiści, za wszystkie poniżenia i obelgi , które musiała znosić w milczeniu, bo nie miała na tyle odwagi, żeby zareagować . Ezra zdołał rozdzielić dziewczyny, dopiero wtedy kiedy ich twarze tonęły w krwi. Uczniowie rozeszli się do klasy, zawiedzeni interwencją nauczyciela. Spencer razem z Ezrą odprowadzili dziewczyny do szkolnej pielęgniarki, która czekała na nich z wodą utlenioną i bandażem. Po dobrej godzinie udało się zatrzymać krwawienie z nosa Alison.

- Emily ma złamane dwie kości śródręcza w prawej ręce. Powinien to zobaczyć lekarz- Pielęgniarka usztywniła rękę dziewczyny i starannie zabandażowała ją.

- Zasłużyła na to suka.- Alison skrzywiła się z bólu przez złamaną przegrodę nosową.- Szkoda tylko, że żyje.

Emily, słysząc to znów rzuciła się na Alison z pięściami, jednak tym razem Ezra powstrzymał ją przed popełnieniem kolejnego głupstwa.

- Dziewczyny ! Jeszcze jedna coś powie a wylatujecie ze szkoły w trybie natychmiastowym.- Ezra zmierzył Alison i Emily wściekły spojrzeniem.- Już poinformowaliśmy waszych rodziców o tym zajściu, powinni za chwilę się tu zjawić.

- Czy mogłabym pana prosić na sekundę ?- Pielęgniarka wymieniła z Ezrą porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

- Oczywiście. Spencer ?

- Tak profesorze ?

- Czy możesz je przypilnować, żeby znów nie zrobiły sobie niczego nawzajem ?- Spencer pokiwała głową i Ezra, wraz z pielęgniarką wyszli z gabinetu. Emily, gdy tylko tych dwoje znikło z pola widzenia podniosła się i podeszła do drugich drzwi. Zamierzała przez nie uciec ze szkoły przed dotarciem rodziców.

- Wybierasz się gdzieś ? - Głos Spencer był tak chłodny, że Emily wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o nim.

- Przepraszam Spencer.- Zanim, któraś z dziewczyn mogła zareagować Emily wybiegła przez drzwi.

- Naprawdę ? Kolejny raz ?

- Nie martw się, suki zawsze wracają.- Alison odwróciła się w stronę Spencer, żeby móc popatrzeć w jej oczy.

- Czy ciebie do reszty już popierdoliło ? Co to miało być ?- Spencer była zawiedziona zachowaniem przyjaciółki, nie wiedziała że Alison zna Emily, wkurzało ją to że każdy ma przed nią jakieś tajemnice. Nie potrafiła też zrozumieć ,dlaczego dziewczyny są tak wrogo do siebie nastawione.

- Mówili, że zemsta jest słodka. Totalnie się z tym zgadzam.- Alison obdarzyła przyjaciółkę uśmiechem, tak sztucznym że Spencer zachciało się wymiotować.

* * *

Hej wszystkim.

Mam nadzieje, że trzeci rozdział podobał się tak jak poprzednie ;) Masz jakiś pomysł, lub coś Ci się nie podoba ? Daj mi znać. ( Podobno nie gryzę :D)


End file.
